HOUSE MD HAMERON VOLVER A EMPEZAR
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: House vuelve al PPTH seis meses después de marcharse a Philadelphia. Las cosas no pueden ser como antes...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPíTULO 1: URGENCIAS**

**No sabía si podía recibir visitas. Pero daba igual. Decidí olvidarle por completo. Al fin y al cabo, le había dado multitud de oportunidades para que aclarara sus sentimientos hacia mí. Ahora mi vida era diferente. Tenía un buen puesto en urgencias y un hombre a mi lado que me mimaba y me quería tal cual era. **

**[…]**

**Noviembre. Habían pasado seis meses de la boda y aquélla mañana, justo antes de comenzar mi turno, mi jefa, la doctora Cuddy me llamó a su oficina.**

**- Tengo preparado el nuevo plan de emergencias que me han remitido las autoridades. – anunció muy solemne.**

**- Lo sé. Me lo dijiste la semana pasada. – le recordé algo sorprendida.**

**- Regresa el lunes – no hizo falta que lo nombrara para saber a quién se estaba refiriendo.**

**- ¿Quieres que le hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida? – pregunté algo descolocada.**

**- Quiero que el hospital no vuelva a ser un circo con payaso – admitió - . Necesito un domador que ponga orden en la leonera.**

**- Tienes a Foreman – señalé convencida.**

**- Sabes que no funciona. Es igual que él. **

**- Es un buen médico. **

**- Lo sé. Pero ha estado al frente durante este tiempo y el número de quejas sobre diagnosis no ha descendido.**

**- Tendrás que darme otros incentivos para que lo reconsidere, Dra. Cuddy. **

**- Te ofrezco el puesto de Jefa de Servicio de Diagnosis. – soltó casi sin respirar.**

**- ¿A perpetuidad y sin condiciones? – indagué intentando poner cara de póquer.**

**- A perpetuidad y sin condiciones – repitió con una sonrisa.**

**- Lisa, ¿Tú no estabas con House? – cotilleé sin venir a cuento porque no entendía el proceder de Cuddy.**

**- Eso dijo alguien… Pero no hay que hacer caso de las buenas lenguas. – replicó ingeniosa.**

**- Tengo que consultarlo en casa. Te daré la contestación antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**[…]**

**Estaba haciendo la cena porque había salido antes de trabajar gracias a que se había suspendido una cirugía cuando estaba prácticamente enfundándome en el ropaje del quirófano****. Encendí el horno y andaba afanándome en preparar una ensalada cuando oí las llaves. Sin querer, miré el reloj. Más de las once. **

**- Hola Rob, siento llegar a estas horas. Dos motoristas con las piernas rotas en el último momento – dijo excusándose.**

**- Siempre pasa algo en el último momento. Y siempre tienes que ser tú la que des el callo. – protesté.**

**- Me hace tan poca gracia como a ti. Pero estoy demasiado cansada como para quejarme.**

**- Ve a darte una ducha mientras pongo la mesa – sugerí sin más.**

**- ¿Qué tal ha ido la cirugía? – preguntó, pero me dio la sensación de que fue más por rutina que por interés.**

**- No la hicimos. Por eso he llegado temprano…- expliqué.**

**- ¿Te gustaría que nuestros horarios fueran compatibles? – preguntó cuando ya estaba en ropa interior camino del baño.**

**- Claro. ¿A quién no le gustaría ver más a una mujer como tú? – respondí embobado, adulándola en demasía, de un modo que no iba conmigo.**

**- Bien…Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. – replicó tirándome su sostén a la cabeza.**

**Oí el ruido del agua al caer y me pregunté si aquella noche estaría de humor para prolongar nuestra luna de miel, teniendo cuidado de que la lasaña no se me quemara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPíTULO 2: EVIDENCIAS**

**No había dormido. No sólo porque Chase tuviera ganas de jugar, sino porque no fui capaz de abordar mi cambio de puesto. No sé si porque no estaba segura de aceptar o porque en mi fuero interno lo llevaba deseando desde hacía mucho y sólo esperaba a que fuera House el que me lo ofreciera directamente. Pero fue inútil. Hasta yo era consciente de que él jamás me haría una proposición en firme y más ahora… **

**Nada más llegar al PPTH, me fui al despacho de la decana**

**- No quieres vértelas con él ¿verdad? – pregunté sin siquiera darle los buenos días.**

**- Llevo media vida viéndomelas con él, Cameron – replicó un segundo después de disculparse con la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono.**

**- Puedo esperar a que termines – dije tranquilizándome, y me senté para darle a entender que no estaba dispuesta a ser su conejillo de indias.**

**- Te creo la persona más indicada para afrontar una nueva etapa en el departamento. – dijo nada más colgar el auricular.**

**- Sí, pero, es la primera vez que no te encargas tú directamente y delegas sin darle mil vueltas. – argumenté.**

**- No sé lo que voy a encontrarme – admitió al fin - . Sólo he ido a verle una vez.**

**- ¿Tan mal está? – indagué al ver su cara de angustia.**

**- No pude comprobarlo. Me echó a patadas. No quiso recibirme y dijo, siempre tan metafórico, que sólo buscaba un zángano para polinizar mi colmena.**

**- Pero le quieres…- continué.**

**- Lo suficiente como para no privarle de ejercer el único don que aún parece conservar.**

**- ¿Y si no resulta? – dije yendo directa al grano.**

**- Si no resulta, su vida habrá terminado.**

**[…]**

**Habíamos quedado a comer en la cafetería. La esperaba tomando un refresco cuando Wilson apareció con su bandeja y se sentó en mi mesa.**

**- Buscas compañía – constaté – Supongo que le echas de menos.**

**- Por poco tiempo, Chase. Papá pato regresa este lunes y parece que también lo hacen los antiguos patitos, ¿no?**

**- Ni loco volvería con House. – dije convencido.**

**- Tu mujer no piensa lo mismo – dijo inocentemente, aunque debí poner cara de idiota porque me caló- . ¡¡¡No me digas que no lo sabías!!!**

**- Los rumores son eso, rumores – casi me defendí – Y no, Cameron no ha dicho nada sobre sus pretensiones laborales. – dije levantándome – Perdón, si me disculpas.**

**[…]**

**Estaba en los vestuarios cuando Chase apareció. Entró sin más, sin esperar a que me cambiara.**

**- ¿Qué haces? ¡¡¡Te dije que me esperaras en el comedor!!! – le recordé abrochándome la bata**

**- Preferí venir aquí. No quería montarte una escena delante de todos – replicó Chase.**

**- ¿Qué escena? ¿De qué hablas? – de sobra sabía por dónde llegaban los balazos.**

**- Es viernes. – dijo anodino.**

**- Claro. Y mañana sábado, y pasado domingo.**

**- Y al siguiente lunes…Cuando House vuelve. Y tú con él. – soltó como si me estuviera acusando de un delito.**

**- No saquemos las cosas de quicio – le rogué - . Cuddy me pidió que le echara una mano con House.**

**- Tiene a Foreman. Se apañarán. Además, es un hombre.**

**- Claro, ahí está el meollo del asunto. Que yo soy una mujer y no me crees capaz de volver a lidiar con House sin que medie algo más que el trabajo.**

**- Ya ocurrió una vez – recordó él – Te acostaste con él estando saliendo conmigo.**

**- No éramos novios y jamás dije que eso sucediera. – dije elevando un poco el tono - Además, estoy casada contigo.**

**- Ése es el problema. – dijo saliendo y dejándome con la palabra en la boca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPíTULO 3: MOTIVOS**

**Durante todo el fin de semana estuve tratando de convencer a Chase de que mi regreso al redil nada tenía que ver con lo que en el pasado había sentido por House. No dijo nada y pareció conforme. A pesar de eso el lunes me fui sola a trabajar porque Robert me dijo que no tenía que entrar temprano. Mejor, porque estaba aparcando cuando le vi llegar. Nada de moto. Nada de coche. En lugar de eso, un taxi. El conductor se bajó y fue hacia el maletero, sacando de su interior una silla de ruedas. Vi cómo descendía del vehículo y se sentaba, al tiempo, rebuscaba en sus pantalones el dinero con que pagar**

**- ¿Hace falta que le ayude? - preguntó el hombre.**

**- No hace falta, ya me encargo yo - me adelanté.**

**- ¿Está seguro? - repitió al ver la cara que House había puesto al oírme. Debía ser de cine.**

**- Sí...No se preocupe. Quiere asegurarse de que la rentrée sea triunfal…Por la puerta grande, como los toreros.**

**[...]**

**- ¿Cómo estás? - pregunté mientras cubríamos el camino entre el parking y el vestíbulo.**

**- Bien...¿Y tú? - dijo educado – Es retórico, sé que estás como siempre. **

**- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunté cautelosa.**

**- Porque estás aquí – dijo en un tono de suficiencia que llegó a molestarme.**

**[…]**

**Entramos y nadie pareció dar importancia al cambio. Tal vez albergaban la esperanza de que no volviera. De poder librarse de él. Pero si se producía su regreso, era mejor ignorarlo. Sin bastón ya no parecía peligroso, porque ni siquiera Chase, que iba hacia la clínica en ese instante, se dignó a mirarle.**

**- Tendré que ponerme la bata para recordarles a estos bastardos que aún estoy en el equipo titular. – argumentó mirando a mi marido.**

**- Disculpa a Chase, House. No pasa por sus mejores días. – le excusé, aunque no sé por qué lo hice. Acababa de descubrir que me había mentido.**

**- Yo tampoco. Lo de la sillita ha sido un montaje, mañana, si el tiempo lo permite, vendré a pata.**

**- Bien. Me alegra saberlo. – no me lo creía del todo y él se dio cuenta, aunque, contra su costumbre, guardó silencio.**

**- ¿Y tú no tienes nada que hacer en tu puesto? – preguntó cuando ya estábamos llegando a su oficina.**

**- Éste es mi puesto...Me quedo en el departamento – dije resuelta.**

**- Hasta que te eche o dimitas...- constató.**

**- En todo caso será al revés. Soy la nueva jefa. – anuncié sin encomendarme ni a Dios ni al mismísimo Diablo.**

**- ¿Quién lo ha dicho? – de sobra sabía la respuesta.**

**- Cuddy. Si tienes alguna queja…- le dejé bien claro que yo no pedí el regreso.**

**- ¿Y por qué no ha dado el mando al negrata? – curioseó sorprendido.**

**- Eso mismo le pregunté yo. No quiso contestarme. – me zafé convincente.**

**En ese momento, Trece y Foreman hicieron su aparición. House obvió los parabienes y se contentó con un saludo a lo Fray Luis de León**

**- Como decíamos ayer (1), ¿Qué cadáver en ciernes requiere nuestros desvelos? **

**- Un paciente con el Síndrome de Tourette – dijo el neurólogo.**

**- Esa enfermedad no es mortal – replicó él.**

**- Los síntomas se han agudizado – informó 13**

**- Ya veo – dijo House sin replicar.**

**- ¿Dónde está Taub? – indagó el nefrólogo.**

**- Le surgió una buena oportunidad de trabajo y se fue – admitió 13.**

**- ¡¡¡Qué casualidad que esa circunstancia se haya presentado en mi ausencia!!!- adujo sarcástico.**

**- No tenía un contrato vitalicio contigo – recordó Foreman.**

**- Claro. Supongo que es más fácil y más lucrativo volver a componer bonitas caras. Es una buena terapia y un mal consuelo. Dado que no hay quien le arregle la suya.**

**- No has perdido el humor ¿eh? – sonrió Foreman.**

**- Ni tú tampoco. Rehaced todas las pruebas mientras me pongo al día. Nos veremos después de comer. ¿Verdad jefa? – confirmó dirigiéndose a mí**

**- Claro. – asentí ante el gesto de pasmados de los otros dos.**

**- ¿****De qué os extrañáis? ¿No sabéis que Eva siempre tuvo la sartén por el mango en el paraíso? - preguntó malicioso-. ¡¡¡Andando!!!**

**Nos callamos. Sólo un momento. Justo hasta que la parejita abandonó el departamento.**

**- Todos tienen sus razones, Dra. Cameron – soltó de repente.**

**- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté mientras cogía la historia del paciente.**

**- Cuddy es más lista de lo que parece. Foreman no puede hacer de capo. Nunca pudo. Y ahora menos que nunca.**

**- Se supone que deberías darle un voto de confianza – intercedí.**

**- Por mí, está bien. Pero has de aprender a contar. No se puede saltar del 12 al 14. – sutilmente estaba anunciándome la tragedia.**

**- Remy se encuentra bien, House. – le tranquilicé.**

**- Bien para ir tirando y no morirse mañana. No tan bien para seguir ejerciendo – dijo con crueldad.**

**- ¿Y entonces, tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – a primera vista era evidente que tampoco estaba en sus plenas facultades.**

**- Tengo mis motivos – argumentó y, mirando mi alianza de casada, añadió – Y acabo de descubrir los tuyos.**

**(1) ****.com/blog/?p=3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPíTULO 4: ENCUENTROS**

**No imagino lo que le pasó por la cabeza. Porque fue hacerle ese comentario y salir escopetada pasillo adelante. Estaba clara la jugada. Nadie se molestó en contarme que, finalmente, su corazón lleno de dudas, perpetró la boda. Y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a Wilson.**

**Irrumpí sin llamar. Y a pesar de que dejé mis rodaduras en la alfombra, no protestó.**

**- Debiste quedarte en casa – observó levantando la vista. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que la última vez que visité esa estancia.**

**- Me han dado el alta – le recordé.**

**- Lo que no significa hacer tu santa voluntad.**

**- Mi voluntad nunca es santa – corregí **

**- Lo sé…Simplemente porque careces de ella – acusó fuera de lugar.**

**- ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunté más tocado que hundido.**

**- Cuddy me contó lo que hiciste. Echarla de allí de malos modos.**

**- ¿Ya te la has tirado?. Se veía venir. Era el paso lógico. La mejor sustituta de Amber. Otra necesitada… – concluí intentando herirle en lo más profundo.**

**- Ve a verla y deja que te ayude o todo tu esfuerzo será baldío – aconsejó.**

**- Ve a verla y … - me callé y salí de allí antes de consumar el desaguisado.**

**Fui directamente al despacho de mi mandante. Toqué la puerta y sólo entré cuando me dio su beneplácito**

**- Vaya. ¡¡¡Qué alegría verte, House!!! – su voz estaba repleta de sarcasmo**

**- A mi tampoco me hace especial ilusión volver y comprobar que, a diferencia de Cameron, estás donde te dejé – acuchillé sin compasión –**

**- No importa. Estás aquí. Por algo será – el sarcasmo dio paso a la amargura.**

**- Es el único sitio que conozco. No está tal mal, a pesar de ti. – observé.**

**- Debería echarte a patadas, House. – dijo sin esconderse.**

**- Pero no lo harás – mi voz sonó tan profunda que mi frase pareció ser más una orden que un deseo.**

**- No. **

**- Porque me necesitas…Aun estando así. **

**- Eres tú quien me necesita a mí. Para que te des cuenta de que se puede ejercer la medicina sin estar colocado. **

**- Llevo más de cinco meses limpio, no lo olvides – le recordé.**

**- Cierto. Pero no me has dado la oportunidad de comprobarlo – reprochó ella.**

**- No quise que me vieras, corrías el riesgo de quedarte haciéndome compañía. Con tus iguales. Porque sigues desquiciada. Tanto como yo lo estuve. **

**- Claro. Que sepas que Cameron me tendrá al tanto de todo. Si te pasas de la raya, lo sabré. Si no pasas tus consultas, me enteraré. Si sigues tomando cosas seré la primera en notarlo y en despedirte…**

**- No me vas a dar el beneficio de la duda ¿eh? – pregunté con agudeza.**

**- No…Contigo las dudas no son un beneficio. Son una pesadilla – dijo con gesto contrariado.**

**Salí sin decir nada más. Estaba resentida. Pero yo no podía permitir que nadie conociera el Vía Crucis que había atravesado en estos meses. Quería inspirar respeto. Lástima, jamás.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPíTULO 5: SOSPECHAS**

**Me fui al laboratorio sin dar ni los buenos días. ¿Mis motivos? …¡¡¡Qué idiota!!!. ¡¡¡Pensar que todavía siento algo por él !!!. Admiración, puede. Curiosidad, seguro. Pero, ¿Amor?. Abrí la puerta. Foreman estaba ya allí revisando las pruebas del paciente.**

**- Tendremos que volver a rehacer todo – dijo con fastidio.**

**- ¿Por? – interrogué sin entender su enfado.**

**- Ni House ni tú os fiáis de nuestro trabajo.**

**- Yo no he dicho tal cosa – me defendí innecesariamente.**

**- No. Pero si Cuddy te puso al mando de la nave sin consultarme…**

**- Quiere que trate con House…Tengo más tacto – aventuré sus razones.**

**- Claro. El lado femenino. House no necesita mano izquierda. Necesita un crochet de derecha en el mentón.**

**- ¿Dónde está Remy? – pregunté inquieta.**

**- Se ha tomado medio día libre. Tenía que hacer algo inexcusable.**

**- Ya. **

**- ¿Tienes alguna objeción al respecto? – preguntó a la defensiva.**

**- No…Si era algo inexcusable, no tengo nada que decir – contesté sin dejar ver que me estaba incomodando.**

**En aquel momento tuve la certeza de que la intuición de House no se había perdido. Seguía siendo la misma o incluso mejor. Algo bueno tenía que tener la lucidez.**

**[…]**

**En la cafetería:**

**- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – le pregunté nada más sentarnos a comer.**

**- Ni siquiera te dignaste a mirarle a la cara cuando entramos. No sé por qué preguntas ahora.**

**- No tenías que empujarle. Eres su jefa, no su cuidadora. – observé.**

**- Sé dónde está mi puesto. No me voy a confundir de rol. **

**- Si quiere a alguien que le cuide que llame a una prostituta. – continué descontrolado para dejarle las cosas bien claras.**

**- ¡¡¡No seas absurdo!!! ¿Crees que Cuddy me ha encargado el trabajo para eso?**

**- No tengo ni idea. Dímelo tú que todo lo sabes. – espeté con acidez. **

**- Nos veremos en casa. – se levantó dejándome con la palabra en la boca y la cuenta del almuerzo sin pagar.**

**[…]**

**Estaba sola. Aproveché para ducharme allí. No quería hacerlo en casa. Me iría a dormir nada más llegar. Así no tendría que seguir escuchando sus estupideces. Pero estaba más intranquila que molesta. ¿Y si había algo más?. Me dio por pensar y fui atando cabos. Cuddy se empeñaba en supervisar a House y recurrió a mí. Todo el mundo me creía capaz de hacerlo y aun así se extrañaban de que Foreman no fuera el elegido. Ya lo había hecho otras veces con éxito. Y eso de que el departamento seguía teniendo quejas con el neurólogo era un argumento poco consistente, por no decir, falso. Definitivamente, Chase estaba en lo cierto. Cuddy me quería al lado de House. Sólo me quedaba conocer el motivo****.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPíTULO 6: DESENCUENTROS**

**Diciembre. Antes de Navidad.**

**- No funciona – dijo entrando en mi despacho. **

**- ¿El qué? – pregunté sabiendo a qué se refería.**

**- Nuestro maravilloso plan para que lo normal vuelva a ser normal – replicó Wilson – Nadie me lo ha dicho, pero ha faltado al trabajo 5 días.**

**- Lo sé – dije sin sorprenderme, dando a entender que era algo que tenía más que asumido - Por muy buena que sea Cameron no posee una varita mágica para que la rana se convierta en príncipe, James.**

**- ¿Y tú, con qué cuentas? ¿Con el Bálsamo de Fierabrás? (1) – interrogó expeditivo **

**- No soy su Quijote ni él mi Sancho Panza. Es inteligente, sabe lo que le conviene. Confío en que el tiempo ponga las cosas en su sitio.**

**- ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando en un mal día mande a algún paciente a la mierda?. **

**- Le castigaré sin postre, si te parece bien – contesté con acidez.**

**- El Consejo de Administración no será tan permisivo. – advirtió el oncólogo.**

**- El Consejo de Administración es el que menos me preocupa. – le confesé.**

**- ¿No sería mejor encarar la nueva situación sin más? – elucubró sabiendo lo que la pregunta implicaba.**

**- Él no la aceptará. Ni ahora ni nunca. – le aseguré preocupada.**

**- Lo veremos…La realidad es más tozuda que las ilusiones. – me recordó mi amigo.**

**- Y la ilusión mueve el mundo. – contrarresté con un lema más propio de un centro comercial. **

**- Que así sea, Cuddy. Que así sea…**

**[…]**

**Llevábamos una eternidad sin acostarnos. No le había dado cancha. Pero no por castigar sus celos. Simplemente, no me sentía con ganas. No me sentía con fuerzas. Le besé y él me siguió. Me hizo el amor y yo me dejé. Me quería, no había duda. Y, a mi modo, yo también a él.**

**- ¿Esto es una recompensa? – dijo recuperando su terreno.**

**- No…Esto es, lo que es…Las parejas casadas hacen éstas cosas. – mi tono no debió ser muy convincente.**

**- Las parejas que se aman lo hacen…Nosotros lo hacemos, pero no nos amamos – dijo, justo antes de soltar un profundo suspiro.**

**- No creo que sea necesario estar 24 horas al día haciendo demostraciones de afecto – opiné saliéndome por la tangente.**

**- No. Tampoco es mi estilo…Pero me dijiste que con el cambio de puesto tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros.**

**- Sí. Pero es el principio. House está adaptándose – no le mentía.**

**- ¿Y piensas que lo conseguirá? – la pregunta tampoco estaba hecha con doblez**

**- Espero que sí, Chase.**

**- Yo también…Aunque no sé si eso es lo que me conviene.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices? **

**- Porque las cosas no se solucionan haciendo pasos de baile en la cama.**

**(1) ****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPíTULO 7: SILENCIOS**

**Principios de año. Aquel día había estado con Roger Fenton, el Jefe de Residentes en la Unidad de Vigilancia intensiva del Boston Memorial con el que estaba a punto de publicar un memorándum sobre las técnicas en el cuidado de pacientes críticos en la Revista Médica de Jersey. Entré. Nadie. Miré la hora. Era más tarde que temprano. En House era normal que apareciera en el despacho cuando le viniera en gana. Pero Foreman y Trece no tenían disculpa. Sin esperar un minuto bajé a echar un vistazo a la cafetería. Si estaban allí me iban a oír. No me hizo falta ni llegar. Me topé con Eric en el vestíbulo.**

**- Creía que tenías turno de mañana – dije sin permitir que se dejara ver el enfado que me iba ganando**

**- Yo también – respondió tranquilo.**

**- ¿Me estás ignorando? **

**- No. Pero no tengo que darte explicaciones porque no tengo ninguna excusa que darte.**

**- O tal vez es que las razones sean demasiado dolorosas…**

**Ahora sí. Me clavó aquellos ojos ovalados y tan oscuros como su piel. Era un tipo de complexión fuerte, que rara vez se dejaba intimidar. Y, sin embargo, me pareció lo más cercano a un cachorro asustado.**

**[…]**

**Hice lo que pensaba. Me metí en el bar y pedí un té y una manzana. No había comido nada, estaba mareada, pero aún así, mi estómago era incapaz de admitir cualquier alimento sólido más allá de la fruta prohibida.**

**Suspiré. Dado que House no había dado señales de vida, me dispuse a pasar su ronda de enfermos hospitalizados. Ése era uno de los nuevos cometidos que Cuddy le asignó tres veces por semana. "La obra de caridad que he de cumplir para redimirme definitivamente ante la Bruja Avería (1)", decía él, haciendo de hijo pródigo. No era eso. Yo lo sabía y él también. Pasar visitas a los internos era menos cansado que atender a las consultas o estar encima de los enfermos de su servicio. Por lo general, bastaba con dar un repaso a las tablillas de datos que colgaban a los pies de cada cama. Era algo que podía hacer sentado.**

**- Veo que ha vuelto a sangrar un poco – observé la herida. **

**- ¿Eso es normal? – preguntó la madre del joven paciente.**

**- No es lo más común pero no debe preocuparse. Le curaremos y le cambiaré el tipo de vendaje. – dije mientras apuntaba la pauta en el informe.**

**- Se han manchado las sábanas – añadió molesta – Hace diez minutos que llamé y no ha venido nadie. No se toman el interés que deberían, ni siquiera el médico ése que tiene cara de mala uva.**

**- El doctor House está en la cama con fiebre, por eso no ha venido hoy – mentí -. Y es la hora del cambio de turno…No se misma lo haré. En un momento traeré ropa limpia y todo lo necesario para hacerle la cura a Albert, ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Gracias doctora… - dijo, más tranquila.**

**Entré en el almacén sin dar la luz. Sábanas limpias. La de arriba, la de abajo, funda de almohada. El protector de la cama y una bata…¿Algo más?...Estaba haciendo recuento, para no olvidarme nada, cuando oí un carraspeo.**

**- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunté sobresaltada. No me respondieron e insistí porque el resuello crecía – Hable o llamaré a seguridad.**

**- ¡¡¡Pero qué inoportuna y qué tiquismiquis eres, joder!!! – protestó.**

**- ¿House? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras?**

**- No, no soy House. Soy George Clooney. Me he equivocado de hospital…- su tono sonaba sarcástico pero cansino.**

**Toqué el interruptor y comprendí. No pude evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas. No hubo palabras, no hacían falta…**

**(1) ****.org/wiki/La_Bola_de_Cristal** **./_QYyiP3lcHmI/SerfGmcbdlI/AAAAAAAACfg/1sr97cVqx3E/s320/Bruja_**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPíTULO 8: SECRETOS**

**Me miró pero enseguida agachó la cabeza. Estaba sentado en la silla de una manera que parecía imposible. Los calambres que martirizaban su pierna le habían jugado una mala pasada y no le dio tiempo a llegar al baño. **

**- Vete… - ordenó con autoridad.**

**- No…No puedo dejarte así – repliqué.**

**- Sí puedes…Además, huelo a mierda. - ¡¡¡Qué mejor razón para hacerme huir!!!, debió pensar.**

**- No importa. He soportado tu mierda metafóricamente durante más de tres años así que ésta ya no me asusta.**

**- Pero a mí sí. – confesó avergonzado.**

**- Mira, ya es mi hora de salida. Me esperas un segundo y nos vamos…**

**- ¡¡¡No!!! – gritó casi temblando - . No así. No quiero que nadie sepa en lo que me he convertido.**

**- No digas tonterías y espérame. No tardo nada.**

**Delegué en Foreman para todos mis compromisos. Incluido lo relacionado con el enfermo de la herida sangrante. También hablé con Chase. Me había surgido un problema con el estudio que Roger y yo estábamos haciendo. La editora lo exigía ya, más pronto de lo que suponíamos, de modo que no podía eludir una cena de trabajo con él y tenía que pasar la noche en su hotel para pulir el dichoso trabajo. "Desayunaremos juntos en cuanto vengas mañana", le dije. "Te quiero, mi amor", apostillé innecesariamente. Me sorprendí. Yo también sabía mentir bien.**

**Me aseguré de que no había nadie en el pasillo y le saqué directamente desde el ascensor al sótano, para llegar al garaje por la salida de emergencias. Una vez allí, abrí la puerta del coche y le ordené**

**- Siéntate lo más cómodo que puedas mientras yo guardo tu silla atrás.**

**- ¿El buga es tuyo o de Chase? **

**- ¿Y eso a qué viene? – interrogué tomando posesión del volante.**

**- Lo pregunto para saber si tengo que sentirme culpable. Voy a joder la tapicería.**

**- He traído media docena de toallas…**

**[…]**

**No quería que lo ayudara, pero tuvo que ceder. Me senté en el WC porque, aunque no pretendía hacerle sentir inútil, no me iba a marchar. Se metió en la bañera y allí, a salvo de cualquier peligro, se desnudó por completo. No podía ni moverse de modo que gritó al sentarse en el fondo de la pila. Un impulso me hizo agacharme y comenzar a jabonarle. No se quejó ni me detuvo.**

**- Parecemos Robert Redford y Meryl Streep en "Memorias de África" – soltó de repente, supongo que para mitigar su apuro.**

**- Sí, ya me había dado cuenta, pero no se sabe quién es quién…- observé divertida.**

**- ¿Lo dices por mi cabellera de indio Jerónimo?**

**- ¡¡¡Cállate y muévete un poco si es que quieres quedar limpio !!!**

**- Ya sé. Eres tan obsesa que vas a frotar mi culo como si fuese la lámpara de Aladino. – dijo irónico – **

**- Si, cariño, te voy a dejar como los chorros del oro…**

**- Pero no te voy a conceder tus tres deseos. **

**Guardé silencio. Los dos sabíamos que me bastaba con uno…**

**[…]**

**Me pidió que le dejara sólo una vez me aseguré de que tenía a mano todo lo que necesitaba. Obedecí. Salió al rato, cuando ya tenía la cena hecha con lo poco que había podido encontrar en la cocina. Apenas tenía en la nevera un litro de leche, algo de jamón cocido, media docena de huevos y una bolsa de patatas congeladas que parecían de la época de Ramsés II. **

**- Platos combinados, ¡¡¡Qué rico!!! – dijo con el albornoz puesto y la dignidad en su sitio al tiempo que se acomodaba en la mesa.**

**- La tienes hinchada – le advertí.**

**- Sí, me pasa a menudo – contestó, en un tono que me puso colorada. Se dio cuenta y apartó la acidez – Llevo así varios días…Pero he sido más machote que Rambo y no me he tomado ni una aspirina.**

**- No se trata de eso, House.**

**- Me dijeron que los primeros tres meses no podía tomar nada. Que debía aguantar lo que fuera.**

**- Pero seguro que no te prohibieron los masajes, ni la natación ni, por supuesto, la rehabilitación.**

**- Pan para hoy y hambre para mañana. Esto no va a mejorar – lo dijo en un tono de, "mira bien dónde te metes".**

**- ¿Tenías dolores cuando estabas allí? – indagué inocentemente, pero no me atreví a pronunciar la palabra maldita.**

**- Allí…Aquí…Llamemos a las cosas por su nombre, Allison…Sí tenía, en el loquero también, y también me pasó lo mismo que esta tarde y también deseé morirme como esta tarde y…- se interrumpió en seco después de confesarme todas sus tribulaciones de corrido, casi sin respirar.**

**- ¿Y qué? **

**- Me hubiera muerto si no llegas a entrar en ese jodido lugar.**

**- Ya, seguro…**

**- Eres más lista…Al menos tú lo usabas para meter con tu…- otra vez callado.**

**- No le dije dónde iba. No le importa. **

**[…]**

**Sonó el teléfono. Me desperté amodorrado. Tenía una mujer que no me la merecía. No sólo no podía venir a casa sino que encima no me dejaba dormir. Descolgué el auricular resignado y dispuesto a no enfadarme.**

**- Te dije que no me telefonearas, Allison. – dije como si tuviera papas en la boca.**

**- No soy tu mujer – anunció una voz femenina desde el otro lado.**

**- ¡¡¡ Melissa!!! – grité sin reprimirme.**

**- Ya sé. No quieres que te llame a tu casa…Te entiendo…**

**- No es eso, y lo sabes…**

**- No te disculpes…Te ata corto…Hace bien…Si yo tuviera un marido como tú no te quitaría el ojo de encima…**

**- No seas boba…**

**- Recibiste mi email…¿o es que se te ha vuelto a caer el sistema operativo?**

**- No seas malpensada…**

**- Tienes que venir y lo sabes…La niña no puede esperar…Necesito el dinero. – dijo sin más.**

**- Claro…**

**- ¿Cuándo vendrás?**

**- Cuando me sea posible…**

**- Vale…Voy a colgarte. **

**- No creo que te preocupe la factura del teléfono…¿verdad?**

**No hubo contestación porque sabía que yo tenía razón. Había llamado a cobro revertido. Como siempre.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPíTULO 9: HABLADURÍAS**

**No estuvo muy locuaz durante la cena. En varias ocasiones le sorprendí buscando mi mirada. Pero no había ninguna intención en sus ojos. Estaba meditando, pensando cómo iba a negociar con sus nuevas prioridades. Así que, me adelanté. Pero no como las otras veces. No para facilitarle las cosas, sino para ponerle cara a cara con su realidad.**

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – quise saber de forma directa, sin rodeos.**

**- Intentar no volver a abochornarme por…**

**- No me refiero a eso.**

**- Ya. Haré lo que hace todo el mundo.**

**- ¿Beber para olvidar? ¿Ignorar tus circunstancias?**

**- Cuddy.**

**- ¿Cuddy qué?**

**- Es más zorra que las gallinas. – dijo deslenguado-. Sabía cómo estaba. No sé cómo se ha enterado. Pero intuía que esto me iba a ocurrir.**

**- Wilson.**

**- No. Wilson no sabe nada de lo mal que he estado éste mes. No he ido a tocarle las narices. **

**- ¿Y no ha dicho nada? ¿No te ha buscado? – me extrañé.**

**- Los cabrones son como el Equipo A. Lo han maquinado todo. **

**- ¿Cuddy y Wilson?**

**- Sí, pero ella es aún peor. Ha contactado con mis médicos en Philadelphia. Aunque Wilson es amigo del director de la clínica, sabe que no puede comentar nada sobre los pacientes con él. Se arriesga a una denuncia. Cuddy, en cambio, sí tiene poder para indagar. Es mi empleadora. Y ya sabes, la ley ampara a los cabrones. **

**- ¿Y por qué crees que lo hizo?**

**- La mandé a paseo la primera vez que quiso visitarme. Según Wilson, se marchó llorando de allí.**

**- ¿Qué le dijiste?**

**- Yo, nada. Un enfermero le dio mi recado. Le hice saber que se podía haber ahorrado el viaje, que mi mano derecha iba de perlas y que no necesitaba sus servicios.**

**- Majadero…Me sorprende que sigas trabajando en su hospital, debería haberte mandado al infierno. – le dije bien claro.**

**- No podía, Cameron.**

**- ¿Ah no?. ¡¡¡Pero qué engreído eres!!! No eres imprescindible, ¿sabes?**

**- Nadie lo es. Pero no podía porque sabía que ya estaba en él – argumentó bajando la voz.**

**- No puedes seguir así. **

**- ¿Así, cómo? ¿Defecando por las esquinas? ¡¡¡Estamos de acuerdo!!!.**

**- Mira cómo tienes todo aquí. Necesitas a alguien que te ayude con la casa.**

**- Siempre me he arreglado bien solo…No necesito a una maruja que husmee en mi vida.**

**- Ya veo lo bien que te apañas. Ésta tarde en el baño no tuve esa sensación. – eso fue un golpe bajo. Lo reconozco.**

**- Quiero…quiero seguir teniendo el control, Allison. – se explicó sin reprocharme mi desfase - No quiero perder lo poco que tengo.**

**- Tienes más de lo que mereces. Y no estás solo…**

**- Todo el mundo está solo…Y no me vengas con que tú no, porque no te veo muy feliz con ése matrimonio de feria que te montaste.**

**- Si vas a juzgarme, me levanto y me marcho. – le advertí.**

**- Habías pensado en cancelar los fastos, pero no lo hiciste. Te pudo el miedo, preferiste seguir adelante antes que someterte al qué dirán.**

**- Tú me lo aconsejaste.**

**- Sí, pero no pensé que … - se interrumpió…¿Estaba diciéndome que no creía que hubiera sido capaz de casarme con Chase? – De todas maneras, no te amancebaste legalmente por mi recomendación. **

**- Estás en lo cierto. No quiero ser como tú. No quiero tener que arrepentirme por lo que no he hecho. – le miré el muslo, estaba peor – Eso está más inflamado. Tendrás que tumbarte y te daré unas friegas con alcohol de romero.**

**- Tengo bourbon y whisky, el romero no es una marca que me mole.**

**- Mientras estabas en la ducha miré tu botiquín. Nada que valga la pena. Lo tiré todo y llamé a la telefarmacia 24 h.**

**[…]**

**Llegaron con el pedido. Medicamentos básicos, vendas, gasas, guantes, betadine, agua oxigenada, esparadrapo, alcohol y un termómetro. Lo que todo el mundo en su sano entendimiento tiene en casa. Todos menos él.**

**- Cuando estés dispuesto – dije señalando su sofá.**

**- Estás de coña…**

**- No…Te voy poner a punto la pierna, y luego te tomarás media pastilla de ibuprofeno y te irás a dormir.**

**- No eres mi madre, no tengo que obedecer.**

**- Claro que tienes que hacerlo. ¿Por qué te crees si no que Cuddy me puso al mando?. **

**- Para saber cuánto aguantabas sin lanzarte sobre mi bastón. **

**- Si fueras un crío ella misma se hubiera encargado de ponerte en tu sitio y el dolor del trasero no sería por la diarrea…El problema es que eres un adulto que no se comporta como tal. Pero se acabó. O dejas que te ayude, o tendrás que llevar el despacho tú solo.**

**- ¿Estás diciéndome que dimites? ¿Otra vez? ¡¡¡Está visto que no hay dos sin tres!!!**

**- No me hace falta. **

**- No, claro. No necesitas dimitir, será peor, más humillante. Saldrás por patas. Como una ratera por la puerta de atrás, con nocturnidad y premeditación, porque te bastará con confesarle a Chase lo que has hecho hoy para que te veas obligada a marcharte por "problemas familiares". Y tu drama es que sabes que cambias un trabajo de cine por un matrimonio de mierda.**

**- Chase no dudará de mí – dije intentando convencerme más a mí que a él.**

**- No…Pero ya sabes, esto traerá cola…Si decides seguir, tendrás que estar conmigo, tendrás que vigilarme porque no te fías de que cumpla el pacto...Piénsalo. Te verán a mi lado fuera de la oficina y ya sabes cómo es la gente, como una imagen vale más que mil palabras, hablarán.**

**- Que hablen. Me da igual…- mentí.**

**- No es verdad. No aguantas la mentira. El doble juego, la mezquindad.**

**- Eso no es exacto, porque te aguanto a ti. – le increpé**

**- Dime, doctora, ¿Cuánto vale tu moral? ¿Menos que un matrimonio? ¿Más que Chase? – contraatacó con un misil directo a mis cimientos.**

**- O te quedas en calzoncillos o no me ves más – dije dando por terminada la contienda.**

**Por extraño que parezca se calló la boca y me dejó comenzar la operación de rescate, según yo. Acoso y derribo, según él. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPíTULO 10: MENTIRAS**

**Aunque no quise reconocerlo delante de él, sabía que tenía razón. Si seguíamos adelante con su recuperación, no podíamos evitar el estar expuestos a los comentarios. Por eso, al día siguiente, nada más llegar al hospital, fui a ver a Lisa Cuddy**

**- Últimamente me visitas mucho – dijo al ver la expresión de mi cara.**

**- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste directamente? – pregunté.**

**- Porque no estaba segura de que aceptaras – al menos, fue honesta.**

**- Ya lo hice una vez, ¿recuerdas? …Y también fue para hacerte un favor…**

**- Sí y acabaste dejando el puesto.**

**- Te di mis motivos y estuviste conforme… **

**- También me acuerdo de cómo volviste aquél verano, después del tiro de House…No me lo niegues, sé que te costó lo tuyo volver a centrarte.**

**- Tal vez no debí implicarme tanto, pero ambas sabemos por qué lo hice. Su madre me pidió que lo supervisara. **

**- Lo sé. Fui yo quien concertó la reunión aquí mismo, cuando aún no sabíamos cómo iba a responder, cuando no sabíamos si viviría.**

**- Debiste confiar en mí, Cuddy. Decirme lo que buscabas de mí.**

**- No será como la primera vez, doctora Cameron. Si no estás segura, habla con Wilson. Me ocuparé de que sea su sombra…**

**- Estoy segura y no necesito carabina, Cuddy. – si supiera lo sucedido la noche anterior en casa del doctor hubiera comprendido mis palabras. **

**- Ten presente que el sufrimiento de House es mancomunado. Es de los que sufre y reparte su amargura y desdén por doquier.**

**- No me asusta. Le conozco tan bien como tú – recordé sin segundas intenciones.**

**- Ya… - pareció molesta, pero no sé hasta qué punto – Permite que te dé un último consejo, no pierdas de vista que han pasado más de tres años de aquello, han cambiado las circunstancias, las tuyas y las de él. **

**- ¿Y? – si tenía algo que reprochar, quería que lo dijera claramente.**

**- No te conviertas en un juguete roto…Y no permitas que él lo haga…**

**Mis circunstancias. Mis circunstancias se concretaban en un apuesto médico de rubia cabellera. La decana aludió a la primera vez. La primera vez que acometí tal locura. Enfrentarme y convivir con House durante los treinta días siguientes a su vuelta a la vida, después de los disparos. ¿Tengo que dar gracias a Moriarty?. ¿Por eso ahora todos me encargaban otro imposible? ¿Por eso se dejó hacer la noche anterior?. Tal vez. Nadaba a contracorriente, en el filo desasosegante de las dudas. No quería fallar. No quería equivocarme. Nadie, excepto Blythe House y mi jefa, sabía del asunto. Nunca se lo dije a Chase. Tampoco le conté que la última noche de aquellas inesperadas vacaciones, acabé durmiendo en su cama. Abrazada a él y completamente desnuda.**

**- Voy a encargarme de la rehabilitación de House – le solté nada más llegar a la cafetería donde ya me esperaba mientras tomaba el primer café de la mañana.**

**- Vale. – dijo, dejando la taza sobre el platito, y cogiendo la servilleta para limpiarse el labio superior.**

**- El problema es…**

**- Sí, lo sé. Se acerca el verano. Me estás diciendo que no podré disfrutar con mi mujer de mis primeras vacaciones como hombre casado**

**- No. Te estoy diciendo que estar supervisando el despacho es una buena oportunidad para mí.**

**- Claro. **

**- Tal vez, cuando todo esto acabe, pueda plantearle a Cuddy reestructurar los laboratorios y juntar en un área única endocrinología e inmunología…**

**- ¿Es tu última idea brillante y estás haciendo méritos?**

**- No. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No quiero ser la eterna recadera de Cuddy ni la marioneta de House. **

**- Pues no lo parece…Eres la eterna médico que no hace otra cosa que repartir favores a todo bicho viviente.**

**- Tú tampoco quieres ser cirujano adjunto por los siglos de los siglos.**

**- No he planeado nada. Aprendí que contigo no valen para nada las cuentas adelantadas. Ya me jodiste las vacaciones una vez. ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?..**

**- No vas a conseguir nada cabreándote de nuevo sin razón ni fundamento. **

**- Lo sé. Soy un calzonazos vas a hacer tu santa voluntad**

**- No me vas a desafiar con ese argumento tan infantil, Chase. Te quiero y por eso voy a hacerlo. Será el único modo de que lo entiendas…**

**- ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué sigues enganchada de un tío mientras te acabas de casar con otro?**

**- Si no te quisiera no me habría casado y lo sabes…**

**- Entonces, ¿Qué cojones haces dejando que te manejen?**

**- No está recuperado, la pierna le duele cada vez más, no puede tomar calmantes y eso repercute en su trabajo y en su vida. Por eso me pidieron que volviera al despacho. Cuddy quiere que le recupere.**

**- Y tú, ¿Quieres recuperarle?**

**[…]**

**No me importaba. Que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Estigmas. Siempre me persiguen. Desde pequeño. El abandono de mi padre. La muerte de mi madre. La soledad y esa sensación de que, aun teniéndolo todo, no tengo nada. La inseguridad por la constante sensación de pérdida, de no saber cómo comportarme. Y los celos. Aquellos celos que, aunque infundados, me carcomían el alma.**

**Abrí el email. Menos mal que se me ocurrió cambiar las claves después de que termino el trajín de la boda. Correos de Melissa. Y fotos. Melissa en casa. Melissa en la playa. Melissa…y la niña. Chloé había crecido mucho desde la primera vez que la vi, cuando apenas era un bebé.**

**Tecleé. Hice la reserva y suspiré. Si lo pienso no me decido. Yo también tenía mis responsabilidades. Era hora de asumirlas. Mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar en un clic.**

**[…]**

**Cuando llegué a diagnosis, House no estaba allí. Tan sólo Remy hacía lo que yo en los primeros tiempos, repasaba en silencio unos historiales. No nos llevábamos especialmente bien. Ni mal. Nuestra relación se llamaba IGNORANCIA, con letras grandes e intermitentes. House había comentado lo que aquello le extrañaba. Según él, el despacho era el paraíso. Sus integrantes eran una golosina para mí. Tan necesitada como estaba de dar rienda suelta a mi altruismo enfermizo, no podía haber recalado en lugar mejor. **

**Una minoría étnica que luchaba por que no se notara y que pudo ser pasto chamuscado de la silla eléctrica. Un cojo cachondón venido a menos. Una moribunda esquelética con más pena que gloria y, al mando del equipo, una loca persiguiendo una quimera. Eso éramos.**

**Tal vez era el momento de tratar el tema que teníamos pendiente desde que volví.**

**- Remy, ¿podemos hablar?.**

**- Llámame trece…no me importa. Hasta Foreman lo hace.**

**- Nunca me gustaron los motes.**

**- Es cierto, tú no tienes ninguno.**

**- Privilegios que da la antigüedad.**

**- No. Foreman es casi tan antiguo como tú y me ha contado que su apellido más recurrente cuando empezó era "negrodemierda". **

**- House siempre exagera, ya le conoces. **

**- ¿En qué andas, Allison? **

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Mira, voy a serte sincera. Nunca me caíste bien. Ya durante el proceso de selección, cuando House estaba contratando nuevo equipo, te metías por medio.**

**- Sí. El casting estuvo bien.**

**- Soy tan buena como tú.**

**- Lo sé. Y él también. Mataste a un paciente y estás aquí. Si no te apreciara te habría quemado viva en un akelarre**

**- Sí. Pero estoy en desventaja. El Sr. Huntington es un hombre muy pertinaz.**

**- ¿Tienes más síntomas?**

**- No es cosa tuya. Eres la última persona a la que se lo diría. Llevas ambicionando mi puesto desde que llegué. Si lo quieres, tendrás que esperar a que esté muerta.**

**- Te equivocas…**

**- No. Y para asegurarme de que puedo estar tranquila, sin que me jorobes al más mínimo contratiempo, te diré que estaré detrás de ti. Tú quieres algo más que el puesto. **

**- ¿Ah sí?**

**- Te mueres por ponerle goma a su bastón…- acusó con una metáfora demasiado vulgar.**

**- De momento, estoy demasiado ocupada procurando que cumpla con lo que le prescribieron en Philadelphia. Veo a Foreman algo inapetente estos días…Tal vez no te importe ser tú la que le haga los honores a House. Más que nada lo digo porque como te gusta hacer fotocopias por los dos lados…**

**- Si das un paso en falso con House, me encargaré de que Chase se entere. – amenazó.**

**- No me cabe duda. No esperaba menos de alguien como tú, REMY – recalqué con retintín.**

**- Moriré. Pero moriré matando. – sentenció como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y salió de la oficina como los emperadores romanos. Con la cabeza alta y bajando su pulgar.**

**[…]**

**Por la noche fui yo quien le busqué. Le necesitaba. Sin saber por qué presentía que todo estaba a punto de explotar. Tanto como lo hizo mi cuerpo, partiéndose bajo el suyo. Amor, rabia, miedo, todo mezclado con el denso sudor del deseo malentendido. Cruel coctelera de placer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPíTULO 11: MUERTES**

**Marzo. Dos meses más tarde. **

**No llevábamos ni un año casados y estábamos como al principio. La cama era lo único que nos funcionaba, el único nexo que parecía irrompible. En la intimidad, cuando las palabras sobraban, Chase se transformaba, parecía olvidar todas sus torpezas. Todos los agravios. Para mí, esos instantes eran como un rayo de esperanza, la débil cuerda a la que agarrarme para enfrentarme con el más estruendoso de los fracasos. Porque era duro fracasar, darse cuenta de que todo fue un error. Inocente de mí, creía que ése detalle, ser fisiológicamente compatibles, podría ser el primer paso para arreglar las cosas. Pero no. El sexo es una parte importante de la vida en pareja pero ni mucho menos la única**

**La bronca fue monumental. Me avergoncé de verme obligada a dar tal espectáculo. ¿Y Chase era el que me decía que prefería lavar los trapos sucios en casa?. Aquella mañana no le importó seguirme por todo el pasillo hasta el despacho. Entré en la oficina con él detrás, pisándome los talones y el orgullo. **

**- ¡¡¡Haré lo que me venga en gana!!! ¡¡¡Tengo el pasaje para dentro de tres días y me iré a ese viaje tanto si te gusta como si no!!!**

**- Te dije que hablaríamos en privado. – miré a House y añadí – No es el momento ni el lugar.**

**- Ah claro, no vaya a ser que se entere que me marcho…No quiero ponérselo tan fácil al cojo hijoputa.**

**- Eh, eh, ¡¡¡Basta!!! - intervino House – Soy patichulo, mi madre es ama de casa y no me estoy acostando con Cameron.**

**- No tienes que explicarte, House. – le corté para luego dirigirme a Chase -. Si dudas de mí es que no me conoces y, lo que es peor, que yo no te conozco a ti**

**Sé que se siguieron hablando pero no me quedé para escucharles. Ni falta que hacía.**

**[…]**

**- Te lo repito. - insistió con una tranquilidad pasmosa echando mano del verbo menos adecuado pero más directo -. No me estoy follando a tu mujer, Dr. Chase – Jamás lo hice pero si te empeñas lo acabarás logrando – remató ácido pero en tono más que serio.**

**- El matrimonio es…una mierda – confesé mordiéndome los labios y casi tragándome las lágrimas.**

**- Cuando no estabais casados la relación iba bien – buscaba mi mirada a duras penas mientras yo trataba de esquivarle - ¿Qué ha cambiado, Dr. Chase?**

**- Nada – mentí – Soy celoso. Eso es todo…**

**- No. Porque no hay motivos. Ella te quiere y lo sabes – sus ojos se me clavaban, me sentía como un crío rindiendo unas cuentas indebidas.**

**- Yo también pero …- no podía hablar y, al mismo tiempo, no podía mantener el secreto por más tiempo.**

**- ¿Qué ha cambiado, Robert? – insistió sin conmoverse un ápice cuando mis ojos eran ya dos chorreantes grifos.**

**[…]**

**Abril. Otro mes dispuesto a liquidar el calendario. **

**En el gimnasio **

**- Termina ya. – me ordenó con sequedad – No tenemos todo el día.**

**- Me duele – repliqué sudoroso - , me duele mucho.**

**- Me da igual. No eres el centro del universo. Tengo más cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de ti todo el día ¿sabes?**

**- Estas así porque Chase está a punto de volver y tienes miedo… - le dije sin esconderme.**

**- Por eso y por otras cosas… - contestó demasiado enigmática.**

**[…]**

**Ningún aviso en más de treinta días. Ni un correo. Ni una llamada. Nada. Estaba enfadada con él. Pero no era el típico disgusto provocado por la costumbre de las riñas. Era mucho más profundo. Me sentía mal. No podía comer. Ni dormir. Ni respirar. Para colmo de males, Chase se estaba jugando el despido, porque no había vuelto a casa pero tampoco se había presentado a trabajar. Tenía que hacer algo. Busqué en sus cosas sintiéndome como una usurpadora de algo ajeno. Nada tampoco. Sólo un teléfono de un hotel no se sabe dónde. Llamé, sin pensármelo dos veces**

**- Robert Chase, ¿No se aloja ahí? – era la tercera vez que interpelaba lo mismo.**

**- No, señorita, lo he mirado, en el pc y en el libro de control tradicional, el que se usa cuando se nos fastidia la oficina en red. Ya se lo dije, en nuestro registro no figura nadie con ese nombre**

**- ¿Está seguro?**

**- Absolutamente, señorita.**

**- A ver, hágame el favor, eche otro vistazo…- pensé con rapidez – Busque por otra entrada – no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes, pero sin pretenderlo, salió de mi boca el otro apellido, el de su madre – Cohn. Robert Cohn.**

**- ¿Cohn? Robert Cohn…Sí, estuvo aquí la semana pasada con una mujer y una niña. Según dijeron, iban de excursión y quedaron en volver para recoger sus cosas…**

**- ¿Está seguro?**

**- Totalmente, el Sr. Cohn era el típico lugareño, rubio, ojos azules, buen aspecto, unos treinta años…- describió el recepcionista. **

**- Sí, ése es. – confirmé yo.**

**- Parecía muy feliz. Su esposa era muy amable y la bebé muy graciosa…- se explayó el empleado - . Mire, si quiere, le digo algo cuando vuelva. ¿De parte de quién, por favor?**

**- Nadie, una vieja amiga. – no sé cómo tuve fuerzas para preguntar – ¿Me puede decir adónde estoy llamando?. Es extraño, pero en el número que tengo no aparece esa referencia.**

**- Ah claro, somos un hotel discreto, nuestros números de contacto están encriptados y no puedo darle esa información. De hecho, ya he hablado de más por lo que le he contado…**

**- Por favor, es necesario que contacte con mi amigo, se trata de un asunto grave…- supliqué temblorosa.**

**- Está bien, se lo diré, pero espero no tener problemas…El prefijo es el 61**

**61. El de Australia. Sin querer las lágrimas llegaron. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rastrero?. Recordé la conversación que tuvimos, poco antes de la boda, cuando le confesé que guardaba semen de mi marido fallecido. "¿Por si sale mal? ¿Por si resulto ser un anarquista radical con una familia secreta y rejuvenezco al revés?". Estaba segura de que Chase no era pariente de Benjamin Button (1). Pero me costaba aceptar la otra posibilidad que ahora me golpeaba sin descanso. La de que otro Robert Chase, una persona distinta a la que yo conocía, se hubiera fabricado otra vida al otro lado del mundo.**

**[…]**

**Llegué al despacho con cara de pocos amigos. Las ojeras hacían innecesaria cualquier explicación. **

**- ¿Noche movidita con Chase? – preguntó House – Dile al golferas que ya es hora de venir a currar. Le va a caer un expediente de no te menees porque Cuddy no da vacaciones para descansar de las vacaciones. **

**- Lo sé. – muy mal aspecto debía tener porque él cambió su gesto-. Chase no ha vuelto y no creo que lo haga. – le dije sonándome la nariz.**

**- Vamos, Cameron, ¿No será que te gusta demasiado el melodrama?**

**[…]**

**Aquella misma tarde, mientras estaba con House haciendo su rehabilitación diaria, recibí una llamada sorpresa que no lo era tanto.**

**- ¿La Dra. Allison Chase? – preguntó una voz que no conocía.**

**- ¿Sí? – salté poniéndome en alerta.**

**- Le llamamos del Servicio de Vigilancia Costera de Australia.**

**- ¿Sí? – volví a repetir como si no hubiera otra palabra en mi diccionario mental**

**- Siento tener que ponerme en contacto con usted para decirle esto. Todo parece indicar que…**

**- ¿Quéeeeeeee? – vociferé con desesperación.**

**- Creemos que su marido ha muerto…**

**Colgué y me quedé callada. House, que se había incorporado al oírme gritar, me preguntó**

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Chase ha muerto – lo debí decir como una autómata porque no se lo creyó.**

**- Qué bien – dijo acercándoseme - ¡¡¡ Estás de suerte, encanto!!! ¡¡¡No veas lo que me ponen las viudas por partida doble!!!**

**Le abofeteé y no recuerdo más…**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPíTULO 12: VERDADES**

**Estuve listo. A pesar de la sorpresa provocada por el bofetón, tuve los reflejos suficientes para agarrarla y evitar que se estampara contra el suelo cuando se desplomó. Me miró con rabia un instante antes de labrar mi mejilla con sus dedos. Su tez se volvió color de luna y su cuerpo se desvaneció. Cayó como desinflada. **

**Para cuando quiso volver en sí, todos estaban al tanto de su desgracia. Foreman y 13, se encargaron de avisar a Cuddy y a Wilson, de modo que, al abrir los ojos, tumbada sobre mi chaise longue, se encontró con nuestras caras compungidas.**

**- Bebe agua, Cameron – dijo Cuddy, intentando que la doctora reaccionara.**

**- Estoy bien – replicó ella, mientras se esforzaba en levantarse.**

**- Deberías irte a casa – aconsejó Wilson.**

**- No tengo a nadie en mi casa. – repitió como para intentar asumir lo que se le venía encima**

**- Si necesitas algo, estamos aquí para ayudarte – apostilló 13.**

**- Gracias, Remy, eres muy amable…- contestó la inmunóloga – pero ya tienes bastante con cuidarte tú.**

**- Allison, 13 lo ha dicho sinceramente – aclaró Foreman – La discusión no es…**

**- Eric, no discuto, pero es que nadie puede ayudarme…Nadie puede hacer nada…**

**Se levantó y se fue. Y ninguno de nosotros supo cómo detenerla.**

**[…]**

**Siempre me meto en camisas de once varas. Lo hice con Cuddy, cuando la joven de alquiler que había parido a su hijita se echó atrás, quitándole el caramelo de la maternidad de la boca. Fui a su casa y acabé haciendo algo bonito pero descabellado. Por eso, mientras subía la escalera, me preguntaba una y otra vez, qué diablos hacía en la puerta del apartamento de Cameron. Realmente, era el piso de Chase. Pero daba igual.**

**Toqué con los nudillos en la puerta. No hubo respuesta. No tuve que llamar más. Me contenté con levantar el felpudo para encontrar la llave. Sabía la gracia que le había hecho a Robert el escondrijo que Cuddy eligió para su ganzúa. Tampoco ignoraba que, al menos en una ocasión, mis pupilos habían asaltado mi casa de manera similar. Era evidente, no tardó en imitarme. Abrí y entré. No se oía nada. Recorrí la casa como quien juega al escondite, porque nunca había estado allí. **

**Por fin la vi. Nada más asomarme a la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba en pijama. Tumbada anárquicamente sobre la cama. Pero no dormía. Lo sé. Su respiración la delataba. Se movió**

**- ¿Robert? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó con un hilo de incredulidad en la voz.**

**- No, soy House – respondí a la vez que me acercaba.**

**- ¿Cómo has entrado? – interrogó descolocada.**

**- Tengo una copia de las llaves de todos mis empleados – bromeé – Ya lo sabes, tu marido es tan irresponsable como yo.**

**- ¿Por qué hablas en presente? – su expresión se dulcificó.**

**- Porque, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, Chase sigue vivo.**

**[…]**

**Tres semanas después no había noticia alguna sobre la desaparición de Chase. Y tres semanas después yo le seguía haciendo de enfermero. Pasada la primera noche, hablé con Cuddy**

**- Cameron no está en condiciones de trabajar – anuncié entrando en su despacho.**

**- Pero por lo que veo, tú sí – la decana hacía referencia a que por fin podía prescindir de la silla de ruedas.**

**- Buena jugada, Dra. Cuddy…me conoces bien – sonreí haciendo una mueca de fastidio -, sabías que con ella no me podría negar a lo que fuera…**

**- De eso se trataba – admitió sin el menor sonrojo.**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estabas tan segura de que Cameron conseguiría de mí lo que nadie pudo obtener?**

**- Porque es como yo era a su edad…- carraspeó – Porque aún cree en las utopías, en que el mundo puede cambiar para mejor, en que las personas pueden cambiar… - eso era una bomba directa a mi línea de flotación.**

**- Tenía entendido que tú también sigues creyendo en los milagros.**

**- Así es – asintió ella – Pero ya no importa ¿verdad?**

**Me miró y sus ojos verdes me lanzaron una ráfaga de reproches sin que mediaran las palabras. Me había comportado con ella como un auténtico canalla y ella, que sabía por qué, esperaba que ahora estuviera a la altura con la dura etapa que se avecinaba en la existencia de Cameron**

**Llegué a su casa y entré. Ya no me hacía falta hacerlo por sorpresa. Tenía mi propio llavero. Una calavera metálica acojonante. La encontré sentada en el sofá. El gesto perdido. La mirada ausente.**

**- ¿Ha habido alguna novedad? – pregunté más por rutina que por educación.**

**- Sólo esto – un gran sobre descansaba sobre la mesa.**

**Estar a la altura. ¿Cómo hacerlo?. ¿Cómo encontrarme con ella y confesar que Chase me explicó el verdadero motivo de su viaje?. ¿Cómo decirle que le animé a que lo hiciera? ¿Cómo admitir que tal vez pueda ser responsable de la muerte de su marido? **

**- ¿Qué es? – me hice el tonto.**

**- Me han vuelto a llamar del Consulado de Estados Unidos en Melbourne – suspiró – Dicen que no creen que se recupere su cuerpo, alquiló un barco, salió a navegar y a hacer submarinismo, a la misma zona donde estuvimos el año pasado…**

**- ¿Y ya no se supo de él? **

**- Nada…Creen que ha fallecido ahogado, en el mejor de los casos, porque se trata de un sitio infestado de tiburones.**

**- Ya…- el pensar que alguien que conocí pudo tener un final así de atroz, me sobrecogía.**

**- Y luego esta tarde, ha llegado éste paquete. Sus efectos personales, sus papeles, y fotos, muchas fotos…De él. Y de Melissa y la niña…**

**- ¿Y la chica con la que estaba? – qué torpeza, acababa de descubrirme…**

**- ¡¡¡Lo sabías!!! ¡¡¡¿Lo sabías y has permitido que tenga me que enterar por esta documentación?!!! – me increpó y pensé que volvería a pegarme.**

**- Allison, por Dios, me juró que te lo contaría, me juró que todo iba a arreglarse…- dije con rapidez, intentando explicarme - Siempre me acusó de meterme en su vida…¿Qué habría pensado si te voy con el cuento?...¡¡¡ No era yo el que tenía que tomar la decisión!!!**

**- Fuera de mi casa, no quiero verte más en lo que me queda de vida…¡¡¡Fuera!!! **

**[…]**

**Se marchó y suspiré aliviada. ¡¡¡Cerdo embaucador!!!. Y pensar que tiré a la basura mi relación por su culpa…Chase…¡¡¡Pobre Chase!!! ¡¡¡Era tan niño!!!. Es comprensible que no confiara en mí. Pero House es el menos indicado para reprochármelo. Hemos sido marionetas. Simples guiñoles manejados a su antojo. Pero no. Ya no lo permitiría.**

**Continué. Entre todo lo que me enviaron había una carta. Una carta de Chase**

_**Querida Allison: No sé por qué he esperado a estar aquí para contarte esto. Quizá es que es más fácil desnudarse en la distancia, o tal vez es que tus ojos verdes me descolocan y me enloquecen tanto, que soy incapaz de ser yo. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo he sido de verdad. En cierto modo, soy como tú, vivo buscando algo que necesito. Lo que no me dio mi madre, lo que mi padre me negó, lo que tú me entregaste y yo, tonto de mí, no supe apreciar, cegado por el miedo de perderte.**_

_**¿Te he perdido?. No lo sé. Pero, aunque así fuera, mereces conocer quién soy, antes de que yo mismo lo sepa. Estoy aquí. En un hotel de Melbourne. Con dos personas muy importantes en mi vida, en cierto sentido, tanto o más que tú. Porque me han recordado lo que fui, lo que soy. De dónde vengo y adónde quiero ir.**_

_**Esas personas son Melissa Bergman y su hija, Chloé, de apenas 4 años. Las he estado negando toda la vida, pero la muerte de mi padre precipitó las cosas. No sé si te dije, creo que sí, que el eminente reumatólogo me excluyó de su testamento. No me extrañó. No quería nada de él así que tal contingencia no me incomodó.**_

_**Me hubiera quedado así, idiota y pobre, como diría House, si no hubiera sido porque alguien con más redaños que yo impugnó la última voluntad del hombre que me engendró. Hace poco descubrí que Rowan, tu suegro, tenía un testamento manuscrito, distinto al que yo conocía, en el que, dejando de lado a su joven y manipuladora esposa, repartía su fortuna entre sus dos hijos, Melissa Bergman y yo mismo.**_

_**He vuelto a mi casa, para hacer efectivo el reparto. Melissa no pasa por un buen momento económico, acaba de separarse y necesita el dinero. No me preguntes por qué me negué a verla hasta ahora. Creo que la culpaba del hecho de que mi madre hubiera caído en el alcohol. Gran error. Porque sé que Melissa es una víctima, tan inocente como Chloé…y yo…Yo soy un inmaduro gilipollas. Ha tenido que mandarme multitud de fotos y mails, para que me diera por aludido. Y siempre contestaba de malos modos, escondido, apabullado, avergonzado… Gracias que House me abrió los ojos…¡¡¡Manda narices que al final tenga que estar agradecido a ése pedazo de cabrón!!!...**_

_**Te prometo que cuando vuelva las cosas serán diferentes. Seré el hombre que te mereces y el cabeza de familia que mi padre no pudo ser…Encargaremos un bebé y…trataremos de ser felices…**_

_**Tengo que dejarte, he quedado con mi hermana para ir al registro civil. Melissa Bergman será, por fin, Melissa Chase. Yo tendré una sobrina, y ella una tía preciosa…Melissa me ha prometido visitarnos el próximo invierno…¡¡¡Tengo unas ganas de que las conozcas a las dos!!!**_

_**Te echo de menos…Te amo…**_

"_**Tu cangurito"**_

_**Robbie**_

**[…]**

**Jamás conseguiría ser normal. Nunca lo pretendí y para una vez que lo intenté, me caí con todo el equipo. Allá cada cual con lo suyo. Machaqué el candado que Wilson, siguiendo mis instrucciones, había puesto en el mueble bar y me serví una copa, la primera desde que salí de Mayfield (1). ¡¡¡Qué mejor ocasión que ahora para reanudar mi gusto por el bebercio!!!. No iba a pasar nada. Y si pasaba, a nadie le iba a importar. Cuddy no me quería en su vida, Cameron me había echado con cajas destempladas de la suya y Wilson…Apuré el contenido del vaso de un trago. Estaba tan jodido que me supo a agua. Acometía dedidido el segundo cuando el timbre sonó.A ésas horas sólo podía ser un tarado. "¡¡¡Ya tengo Biblia!!!!", grité para espantarle, pero no cesó. Me levanté y agarré mi bastón, abriría la puerta y, de paso, la cabeza de ese mequetrefe maricón. Pero el vendedor de fe, tenía nombre y cuerpo de mujer.**

**- ¡¡¡Abrázame!!! – suplicó mientras se lanzaba a mi cuello sin darme alternativa.**

**Cruzó el umbral y…**

**[…]**

**(1) ****.org/wiki/Greystone_Park_Psychiatric_Hospital**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPíTULO 13: VIDAS**

**Me buscó. Y no pude hacer nada. Me buscó. Igual que la primera vez. Aquel cambalache. Trabajo por cena, cena por sexo. Estaba claro, era lo que ella quería desde el principio. Hacerme suyo. Pero yo accedí, no era inocente. Mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y sus lágrimas humedecían mi hombro, mi cabeza volvió atrás. Llevaba profilácticos en el bolsillo, los que tan amablemente me cedió Wilson, "Sí, es una lástima que caduquen y que tú sigas haciéndote ilusiones", apunté con una media sonrisa. Estaba tan dispuesto como ella a aceptar el reto. Decidido a pasar la noche con la doctora, descubriendo qué había más allá de aquellos ojos verdes que me intimidaban, que me inducían a seguir el buen camino, que me recordaban que no todo valía para construir mis puzzles. No todo valía. Por eso, hago que me suelte, tras la primera embestida. Consigo que se siente pero no que hable. Se limita a sacar del bolsillo de su oscura chaqueta un papel doblado, un gurruño casi ilegible. Lo leo por encima, no hace falta adivinar. Ya estaba al tanto de todo así que pasé al ataque**

**- ¿Qué quieres? – como si no lo supiera…**

**- Consuelo – no se lo cree ni ella…**

**- Creo que te equivocaste de especialidad – era cierto, lo de reconfortar no era lo mío..**

**- Si te dijera que fuiste la primera persona que vino a mi cabeza después de ver eso no vas a creerme. Antes aún había alguna posibilidad…, pero esta carta la mató…**

**- ¿Estás diciendo que era una despedida? ¡¡¡No saques conclusiones tan aventuradas!!!.**

**- No…Sé que fue un accidente…Pero al leer, al ver la letra deslavazada de Robert…- se había dado cuenta de que posiblemente fuera lo último que podría conservar de él…**

**- No era tan mala gente como nos quería hacer creer …- dije hablando en pretérito, aceptando la mala nueva – No era tan despreocupado…**

**- Lo sé…**

**- Estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo, cuando se le murió la paciente, por no admitir que se había emborrachado cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre…El niño bien, autosuficiente y egoísta también quería que lo quisieran – parecía que estuviera hablando de mi mismo y ella lo captó al vuelo**

**- No espero nada de ti, tan sólo que estés… - admitió acomodándose en el sofá.**

**De repente, nos quedamos callados. Sentados uno frente al otro. Nuestros iris volvieron a chocar. Se acercó lentamente y, tomando mi barbilla entre su pulgar y su índice, me besó con suavidad. Sus labios templados apenas rozaron los míos y, aún así, un escalofrío me recorrió. La sensación tantas veces añorada, cuando mi primer marido murió antes de saber si era el hombre de mi vida, la sensación tantas veces repetida, cuando Chase y yo nos encontrábamos en cualquier rincón del hospital, a cualquier hora del día, para vivir nuestro desorden sin que nada más importara. Me dejé llevar...¿A la tercera iría la vencida?**

**[…]**

**Un beso casto. Eso fue. Pero la escuché temblar. No sé si se lo esperaba, yo tampoco. Tal vez era como Wilson y sólo aspiraba a conquistar mujeres desengañadas. No. No era eso. No quería conquistar a nadie. Cameron no es de las que se deja conquistar. No es tan simple. Mintió como una bellaca. No buscaba consuelo. Buscaba comprensión. Y no acudió a mí gratuitamente. Ambos estábamos entrenados. Habíamos nacido para perder. Una y otra vez. Ella, desde el vitalismo de la juventud. Yo, desde el lado más oscuro de la realidad. Y entonces entendí, era el hombre que ella necesitaba porque no esperaba nada de nadie y ella era la mujer que yo buscaba porque no esperaba nada de mí.**

**[…]**

**Le fui desabrochando la camisa poco a poco, en un silencio absoluto, tan aterrador como mágico, sólo interrumpido por el leve resollar. Sus ojos azules alternaban su atención, entre mis dedos apurados por desterrar sus botones y mi expresión decidida a continuar. Porque sí, quería continuar. Habíamos tenido momentos más fáciles en los que haber consumado lo que ahora estaba a punto de llegar a término y no lo hicimos. Ahora, aunque no fuera la situación más propicia, algo nos decía que no debíamos detenernos…**

**[…]**

**Mi torso desnudo. Mi vello erizado y mis manos en sus caderas. Nos hemos levantado. Cerco mi trofeo. Su espalda en la pared, mi boca en la suya. La abre. Más. Mi lengua la inunda y su mandíbula se disloca. Más. Fuera blusa. Mido el breve sostén que tapa la nada. Decencia y recato de adolescente. Más. Sus dedos apresan la correa que ciñe mi cintura y la liberan. Sigo acariciándola, mis dientes roen su cuello y hacen balance de cuentas en sus clavículas. Más. Sus manos se pierden en mis jeans buscando algo que no debe. Me gusta. Más. Soy yo quien le baja los pantalones mientras ella sigue donde sigue. Justo ahí. Más. Sólo su ropa más privada me aleja de comprobar que es más mujer de lo que aparenta. Ahora es ella quien besa, dando un respiro a mi incrédula entrepierna. ¡¡¡¡ Más….!!!!!!!**

**[…]**

**Ya no tenía nada que esconder. Mis miedos, mis errores y mis dudas estaban ahí. A su alcance. Tatuados como un telegrama sobre mi piel. Escritos con una letra elegante, en cursiva. Como debía ser. Pero bien claras, para que él las leyera sin perder detalle. Ya no tengo ropa a la que acudir. Tan sólo la parte inferior que, por alguna razón, no se ha atrevido a quitarme.**

**- ¿Te las bajas? – preguntó cuando lo que probablemente quería saber era si de verdad estaba segura de lo que hacía.**

**- Sí, claro – y acto seguido agarré el elástico y le obligué a destaparme por completo**

**[…]**

**Miré su ombligo. Y me gustó. Miré más allá y me siguió gustando. La palma de mi mano seguía el recorrido. Cumplimenté su atrevimiento inicial de igual modo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. La labor era sencilla pero delicada. Se abrazó contra mí para sostenerse. Supe que se estaba quedando sin aire justo en el momento en que noté que el camino empezaba a estar sembrado de rocío y el caminante estaba a punto para emprender su senda…**

**[…]**

**Los años no me importaban pero he de confesar que estaba algo perdida. Jamás me había acostado con alguien de su edad, también es cierto que, aparte de Chase y de mi primer marido, no había sido yo mujer de muchos novios. A lo más que había llegado es a compartir sueño con él en aquellas vacaciones así que el sudor acompasado de su respiración me sirvió de guía. Se me puso encima y no supe decir que no. Era mi anfitrión. Era su casa. Su cama. El lugar que tanto deseé profanar. Le debo el honor. ¡¡¡Vaya idioteces estoy pensando!!!, y mientras él, chupándome el flanco derecho. Se recrea como un niño. Y baja a mi ombligo y su lengua lo destapa. Me muevo estremecida, pensando en lo que seguirá, queriendo que siga por donde va. Y sí. Va más allá, aparca en el hueco indicado y su boca descarada desgrana la flor prometida, entrando sin llamar. Se permite morder, me hace cosquillas y doy un respingo. Él no dice nada. No puede. Sólo desiste cuando comprueba que su aquel está tan excitado como el mío.**

**[…]**

**Sexo leído. Sexo visto. Sexo pagado. Y de un tiempo a esta parte, ni siquiera eso. Hace siglos que no sé lo que es amar. Por eso voy poco a poco. Por eso ella me facilita el trabajo. Sus talones se clavan en mis nalgas, impacientes impulsoras del deseo. Deja que me desfogue sin quejarse. Soy egoísta, ni siquiera sé si lo está disfrutando. Pero comprende. Apenas unos instantes y he acabado. Casi me apuro. ¡¡¡Qué horror!!!. No querrá volver a mirarme a la cara. Mi fracaso correrá como la pólvora y me veré obligado a cambiar mi tarjeta de visita, "Dr. House: Nefrólogo, diagnosticador, cascarrabias, cojo, loco, y ahora, ¿eyaculador precoz?". Jamás me había sucedido. No tan pronto. La miro y no encuentro reproche. Sólo una sonrisa serena…**

**- No te preocupes…Los medicamentos psiquiátricos tienen estas cosas – argumentó sabiendo el porqué de mis arreboladas mejillas.**

**- Pues no sé yo…Me parece peor la excusa que…**

**- Lo bueno es que se puede repetir…**

**[…]**

**Me alejé. Su cuñada y su sobrina llegaron al entierro. Llevábamos más de quince días viéndonos esporádicamente, pero no me veía acompañándola a los actos fúnebres. Lo más cómodo para ella y para mí fue que me uniera disciplinado a los compañeros del hospital**

**- ¿Qué se supone que va a sepultar ahí? - preguntó Wilson en voz baja durante el responso que dieron en una zona privada del cementerio**

**- Cosas personales, su anillo de casada, un mechón de pelo, yo qué sé…Es más propio que poner el cuerpo despedazado de Chase…**

**- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – disparó cambiando de tema.**

**- ¿Cómo llevo qué? – rezongué.**

**- A ver si te crees que me chupo el dedo…Por fin os habéis dado cuenta de que lo vuestro puede funcionar y es curioso…**

**- ¿Es curioso el qué? – estaba empezando a hartarme.**

**- Os ha abierto los ojos una experiencia traumática…Esperemos que sea la última…**

**- No lo será – afirmé tajante.**

**- ¿No lo será? – escudriñó curioso.**

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has vuelto a las pastillas? **

**- No. No se trata de mí. Es Cameron. Está embarazada.**

**- ¡¡¡Eso sí que es puntería, semental!!!.**

**- Shiiiiiiiiiiiis. Está encinta. De Chase.**

**[…]**

**No sabía cómo decírselo. Estaba a gusto con él. Me hacía compañía y se comportaba conmigo como jamás hubiera esperado. No era el típico novio o pareja pegajosa. No sabía serlo ni yo quería tal cosa. Sería absurdo pretenderlo a esas alturas. Chase acababa de fallecer y no buscaba otra relación, pero las cosas se dieron así, como un doloroso sarcasmo. Como si la felicidad de algunos tuviera que fundamentarse en la desgracia de los demás. En mi caso no era tal, pero no podía negarlo, me había ilusionado…Me había ilusionado y ahora tenía que dejarle. Pero no me iba a ir sin más. Merecía una explicación. Cena intima con velas para la despedida.**

**- ¿Qué celebramos? ¿Es mi cumpleaños?**

**- Estamos en Mayo – cómo olvidar la fecha, por aquellos días hubiera celebrado con Robert nuestro primer aniversario… **

**- Ah, entonces no…- dijo mirándome, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.**

**- Greg, ¿estás bien conmigo? **

**- Sí, claro. Si no lo estuviera hoy habría ido a jugar a los bolos con Wilson…**

**- No pretendo que cambies tu modo de vida.**

**- A la fuerza ahorcan. Si no hubiera hecho lo que hice hace seis meses ya no habría modo de vida que cambiar.**

**- Sabes…No puedo dejar atrás mi pasado así como así…**

**- Yo no he pedido eso…**

**- No has pedido nada, lo sé…**

**- Temes que el pasado te joda el presente…**

**- El hombre que comparta mi vida tiene que entender eso…**

**- Chase lo entendió, por eso se casó contigo**

**- Eso es. Me pregunto si tú lo entiendes también…**

**- ¿Me preguntas si te quiero?.Sí, Allison, te quiero lo bastante como para estar contigo sabiendo hace meses que esperas un bebé de Chase.**

**No era normal que dejáramos a un lado los condones al tener relaciones. Ella no lo sugirió porque sabía que yo estaba limpio y yo no lo nombré porque sabía que el daño, por decirlo de manera gráfica, ya estaba hecho. Estaba enterado hacía mucho. Al recibir la mala noticia de la muerte de Robert me abofeteó para luego desmayarse. No era lo lógico. Le hice un análisis y mi intuición no falló. Bajada de presión propia de la preñez **

**La miré y proseguí.**

**- Estás tan flaca que apenas sí se nota, pero debes estar de casi cuatro meses – le dije.**

**- ¿Y qué hago según tú? ¿Deshacerme del crío?**

**- No me has entendido…**

**- Claro…Claro que sí. Conociéndote seguro que pretendes hacerme elegir.**

**- Ya has elegido. Estás de 16 semanas. Tiempo suficiente para decidir. **

**- ¿Y qué sugieres que haga?**

**- Tener a tu hijo, vivir y volver a empezar. **

**- ¿Contigo?**

**- Conmigo y a pesar de mí. Además,aunque quisiera, no podría dejarte ahora. **

**- No entiendo..**

**- Sí…Porque habrá que darle un hermanito a eso que viene. No me gustan los hijos únicos, no son buena gente.**

**- A mí tampoco. **

**Nos reímos y nos sentimos liberados. Del mundo y de nosotros mismos…**

**FIN**


End file.
